Melody from heaven
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: (Finished)When Christmas starts to loose its meaning in ponyvill,Sweetie Belle wonders why everypony celibrates it.But when her search for answers leads her nowhere,Gabriel pays her a visit and asks her for a very special favor.(Sweetie belle fans our shure to like the ending)
1. introJust another holiday

::::::::::INTRODUCTION::::::::::

Christmas is said to be the most joyous time of the year, a time of celebration and happiness, family and good will to all. A time where everyone sets aside there differences and reflect on all of the things in life that truly matters most. Yes Christmas is indeed a special time of the year,and for the residences Ponyvill, it is no different... But in the recent past years it has also been a preoccupied and busy time of year as well, and the ponies have begun to lose sight of the spirit of Christmas , as well as the real reason it is celebrated to begin with. But God always has a plan to guide those who loose their way back on the right path, and this plan involves a very special young Unicorn.

::::::::::Chapter One:Just another Holiday::::::::::

it was cold, peacefull snow-covered December afternoon in Ponyvill, and from within the confines of the Carousal Boutique Sweetiebelle is busy decorating for Christmas...

"Oh I love this time of year!" Sweetiebelle happily remarked. "Don't you Rarity?..." "Rarity?..." Sweetiebelle looked around,noticing that she had left for the other room she soon followed only to find that she was busy sewing another dress. "RARITY!" Sweetiebelle yelled to grab her sister's attention. "huh WHA!?" Rarity blinked and turned to her sister "Sweetiebelle,must you shout?" she scolded "How many times have i told you not to sneak up behind me whilst i am sewing!?" Rarity gave Sweetiebelle a stern look,only to have that same look returned right back. "But you promised that you whould help me decorate!"

"You know where everything goes,cant you do it on your own?,Im very busy." Rarity replied. "well...yeah...but it's more fun when you do it with me." Sweetiebelle pleaded. " Im sorry Sweetiebelle,but I need to get these dress orders done before NewYears Day." Rarity continued.. "And I'm no where near done" "but you promised!" Sweetiebelle interjected. "I promise Next year we will decorate togather,okay?" just as Sweetiebelle was about to object there was a rapid tapping at the door...a tap that could only be.. "Scootaloo!" Sweetiebelle perked up and rushed over quickly to open the door,and sure enof, Scootalo and Applebloom were standing there. "Hey Sweetiebelle" Applebloom smiled "were going out sledding, yall wanna come?" Sweetiebelle turned and looked at Rarity. "Why don't you go outside with your friends?" she smiled. Sweetiebelle simply nodded and turned back to her friends "lets go" she in a blink of an eye, the three fillies where off. "Finally.." Rarity sighed "now maybe I can get some work done."

as the three walked through town they were talking about Christmas. *sigh* "Rarity doesn't want to celebrate Christmas with me, its like she doesn't even care anymore" Sweetiebelle frowned. "Im sure you're big sis still loves you" Applebloom spoke up " of corse I know she still loves me, it's not that at all..." Sweetiebelle continued.. "Christmas is supposed to be something special, it's not just some holiday, it's supposed to mean somthing!" "I know what yall mean." Applebloom said "Things have been so busy at the farm, with the Ice apple harvest commin up and all, it's like there's no time for any of our holiday traditions." "well Christmas has always been a bummer for me" Scootaloo crossed her arms. "How can you say that?" Sweetiebelle said a bit taken back...to this Scootaloo just shrugged "what?...It's true..all I ever get is clothes." "That's not what Christmas is about!" Sweetiebelle interjected. "ok...that and I guess spending time with your Family." Scootaloo added. "but what els is there,why els would we celebrate it?" "well what about...and...um" Sweetiebelle hesitated to come up with an explanation. "..theres alwase...no,thats not it either.." she pondered for a moment "come to think of it im not shure why we DO celebrate Christmas." she continued "but i know that there is a purpose for it, I can feel it!." are we gunna stand here and gab all day or are we gunna go sledding before it gets dark?" Applebloom spoke up.

"you guys go ahead,i think im going to go around town and see if i can find out why we celebrate Christmas." "fine have it your way" Scootaloo rolled her eyes,before giving her a smug smile " but don't be suprised if you see us with Sledding cutiemarks next time you see us" she laughed. Sweetiebelle waved goodbye as the other two went off to the foothills outside of town. "that's ok" she thought "this is more important" she stopped suddenly...more important than earning her cutiemark?...she had no idea what was drawing her to that conclusion...but whatever it is, It must be powerfull.

that day Sweetiebelle went all throughout Ponyvill to try to find some answers...she didn't think Rarity whould be mutch help so she decided go the library to see what she could find,on the way she ran into none other than Pinkie Pie. "Hi Sweetiebelle!" she happily bounced up to her. "whatcha doin?". "oh hi Pinkie, I was just on my way to the library to see if I could find out more about christmas" "ooooooh I love Christmas!" Pinkie pie joyfully jumped up and down. "me too" Sweetiebelle smiled. "but do you know why we Celibrate it?" "well sure i do!" Pinkie cheerfully replied "you do!" Sweetiebelle's eyes widened "what is it?" PinkiePie leaned in close to Sweetiebelle and wispered to her "you reeeealy wanna know?" "yes YES i do!"Sweetiebelle anxiously replied "We celebrate Christmas..." "yes?"... "BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Pinkie pie yelled out loud before throwing confetti and tinsel all over Sweetiebelle before toppling over in a fit of laughter. Sweetiebelle just rolled her eyes and sighed before continuing on to the Library,tho she was not particularly suprised, she was just being PinkiePie after all.

Sweetiebelle soon finally found herself at the footsteps of the Ponyvill Library. "Maybe now I can find out why we celebrate Christmas." when she entered, she found Twilight Sparkle at her desk writing on some parchment with spike going to and fro, grabbing books as she asked for them. she abruptly stopped and turned to sweetiebelle and smiled. "hello Sweetiebelle, what brings you here?"

"Hi Twilight!" "ive been wondering,with christmas coming up ive been trying to find out..." she continued "why do we celebrate it?" Twilight was a bit set back by Sweetiebelle's question...she had never givin it much thought "Its about love and friendship...and showing others that you care, and about coming togather." "i thot that was Hearthswarming.." Sweetiebelle interjected..."what makes Christmas different?" Twilight sat back and pondered to herself for a few moments. surely there wasn't two seprate, even if close,holidays for the same thing was there? "Im not shure Sweetiebelle..." "why don't we look through some of the Equestrian history books and see what we can find out?" she smiled confidently at Sweetiebelle. "yeah lets do it!" sweetiebelle smiled back.

:::about an hour later:::

"no, no, no no NO!" Twilight frustratingly searched through her books "nothing in this one either" until finally she came across a book about the founding of Equestra that mentions a Christmas Celebration held by the tribes of Unicorns,Earth Ponies and Pegisi every year, before the founding of Equestria..."According to this Christmas existed before Hearthswarming...which would mean that it Predates Equestria entirely!" "Does it say how it began?" Sweetiebelle asked but twilight just shook her head "no...it doesn't say anything more...I don't think even the books in the Canterlot Library whould have such information." "Oh..." Sweetiebelle sunk down into disappointment. "I'm sorry i couldn't help you Sweetiebelle." Twilight said frowning. "thats ok Twilight...at least i found out a little about it." she waved goodbye and then left the library.

That night Sweetiebelle was lying awake in bed would she ever know the true meaning of her favoret holiday? " I Guess ill never know" just the, Sweetiebelle heard a mysterious voice in her head "Ask and Thou Shalt Receive"

Sweetiebelle's eyes shot wide open

"who said that?"


	2. A visit from Gabriel

::::::::::CHAPTER 2:A Visit From Gabriel::::::::::

"who said that?" Sweetiebelle looked around the room as she heard what sounded like faint lulling music playing in the distance soon after A bright light appeared in her room, and from this light a figure the light slowly dimmed its form came into full view...a Creature the likes of which Sweetiebelle had never ever seen before, it was an Angel,with a perfect human shaped body of masculine, yet graceful and un-earthly Beauty, a white sash and robes with a pair of shimmering grey wings and long,flowing Black hair. Carrying a Silver Trumpet...it wasn't just any Angel, An ARCH-Angel...it was Gabriel!

Sweetiebelle shivered in fear as she ducked behind her covers "wh-who are you?"

"Hark Thine Angel Gabriel Has Come apon ye so she shalt know the Word and testament of God Almighty."

Gabriel spoke in a voice that was both commanding,yet strangely conforting at the same time.

"whu...huh?"

Gabriel just sighed and the light around him dimmed even more so as he spoke again in a softer tone and more clear manor. "I Am Gabriel" he continued "...And I am an Angel,a messenger of God" he said, in hopes that she would understand better.

"G-God?" Sweetiebelle spoke up "what kind of God?"

"The One and Only True God young child" he smiled warmly "why are you hear?" sweetiebelle inquired

"You need not fear little child, for I mean you no harm" he continued "I have come to show you the true meaning of christmas, for you see ,there is more to this Celebration than any earthly source of knowledge could teach you...it is older than you're Equestria, older than the ponies and most of the other races of your time.

"you mean you know how it began!" Sweetiebelle sat upright and gasped.

"that I do Child." Christmas is a time to celebrate the birth of the lord and savior of the world,The Son of God Jesus Christ"

"Jesus Christ?" "Who was he?"

"he was and always shall be the son of God, and the Savior of Mankind and all that come after."

Gabriel continued on to explane that god's original creations,the humans where misled down onto the path of wickedness and sin and that thier only means of forgiveness was the salvation brought to them by the son of god,he then told her of Jesus and how he was crucified and died on the cross and took man's punishment so that eny who repented and turned to him would be forgiven for their sins and be givin salvation.

after that, Gabriel explained that Humans eventually had tribulation and their world was destroyed,and that some were sent to heaven,and others where judged and cast out into hell.

"if all this happened before ponies existed, How come we know about christmas?"

"there was brief moments in history where Humans and you're kind had contact with one another" Gabriel shook his head "but that was long ago".

"but Jesus Died not just for Humans but for the sins of all his Father's Children, Including you and you're kin"

"as the ages passed the traditions of Christmas was past down over several thousand years by your people, but it's origins and meaning where lost in history."

"the ponies have forgotten of the Son's Birth and God and his son weep for this"

he then smiled at Sweetiebelle "the time has come to bring gods word to light in your world"

Sweetiebelle could only blink in confusion

"It's time they remembered"...Gabriel continued

"and you will be the one to remind them" he smiled.

"ME!?" Sweetiebelle said. "yes you..." "you see as you may already know,everyone has a purpose, a gift...something they where born to do"

"you mean their special talent"

"exactly" "and with you're "special talent" you can move the hearts of those around you and motivate them to follow God and his son to Salvation.

"but whats my special talent?"

"you mean you do not know?...my child you use you're gift every day"

too that Gabriel drew his trumpet and played a soft lulling tune that made Sweetiebelle tired

"but wait...i still have more questions!"

"Sleep now little child...all will be clear soon...when the time comes, you will know what to do"

and as sweetiebelle slept there, Gabriel faded away into the night.


	3. Crusade for Christmas

::::::::::CHAPTER 3: Crusade for Christmas::::::::::

Sweetiebelle woke up the next morning refreshed and energetic as ever. She looked around curiously, the angel that had spoken to her last night was nowhere to be seen. "maybe it was all just a dream?" she inquired to herself. "Sweetiebelle...Breakfast!" Rarity called from downstairs "coming" Sweetiebelle swiftly replied before racing downstairs and into the kitchen. "My my,aren't we energetic this morning" Rarity smiled down at her sister. "sleep well?" "m hmm." Sweetiebelle nodded. "well then I suppose that makes two of us now doesn't it" Rarity continued. "Dreamt of the most lovely and blissful music.".

"Really!?" Sweetiebelle's eyes shot wide open. "so you saw him too.". "Saw who?" Rarity gave Sweetiebelle a puzzled look. "oh..nothing,never mind". "There's no way it could have been a dream if Rarity heard it too." Sweetiebelle thought to herself. After quickly eating breakfast, Sweetiebelle left for the Crusader's clubhouse.

:::::at the Clubhouse:::::

"You saw a what?" Scootaloo and Applebloom said in unison, giving her a look that was a mix of confusion and disbelief. "An Angel" Sweetiebelle repeated. "He appeared and talked to me last night, right after I heard that soft music." "wait a sec, yall heard that too?" Applebloom spoke up. "I knew that wasn't just me!" Sweetiebelle replied "Rarity heard it too" she continued "Everyone in Ponyvill must have heard it." "well I heard it too.." Scootaloo interjected "But I didn't see anyone as far as I remember." she continued "In fact...as soon as a heard it I fell asleep." "me too." Applebloom added. Sweetiebelle then went on to tell them all the things Gabriel had said to her.

"so yall are saying the whole reason we celebrate Christmas is because somepony was born to make it so everypony els whould be forgiven for all the bad things they've done?" "pretty much" Sweetiebelle replied. "But he said that all this happend long before us ponies existed and that we where taught by something called Humans, but we had slowly forgotten about it." she continued "he asked me to help everypony remember again." "how are you supposed to do that?" Scootaloo said with a raised brow.

"he said that I needed to use my Special Tallent." "Wow! Do you think you might get your Cutie mark for this?" Scootaloo replied. "what kind of cutie mark would that be anyway?" "I'm not sure." swetiebelle said. "The only problem is finding out what your special talent is." aplebloom said scratching her chin. "he said it was something I used every day, and that I would realize it when I need too." "Well it is Christmas eve, id say this is as good a time as ever" "everypony has forgotten the meaning behind Christmas." "Sweetiebelle said. "but the Cutie mark crusaders are going to make them remember agein" they all smiled..

:::SONG:CHRISTMAS CRUSADE::: . (to the melody of "bad seed")

"yeah yeah yeah...yeah yeah yeah...yeah yeah yeah,yeah yeah"...

Sweetiebelle:"it alllll started last night when I was tucked into my bed...

when an Angel came before meee,and this is what he said..."

Scootaloo:"he said, the king of kings,all the ponies they forgot..."

"Its up to you make them remembeeer the son of God"

Applebloom:"we gotta help some how...we know well make him proud!

All:"Christmas! Christmas! he was Born on Christmas Day!

Jesus came to earth to say,he would wash our sins away!"

"Christmas! Christmas! The time has come today!

We'll spread the word of thee! we gotta hurry don't you see..."

"Christmas...Christmas...he was born on Christmas Day!"

"yeah yeah yeah...yeah yeah yeah...yeah yeah yeah,yeah yeah"...

Applebloom:"God looked apon creation, but what he saw, he didn't like...

"All his children,they were sinning...they knew not wrong from right."

All: "So sent them down a savior, so that they just might all be saved"

"and declared that the son of god shall be born on Christmas Day"

All:"we gotta help some how...we know well make him proud!

All:"Christmas! Christmas! he was Born on Christmas Day!

Jesus came to earth to say,he would wash our sins away!"

"Christmas! Christmas! The time has come today!

We'll spread the word of thee! we gotta hurry don't you see...

Sweetiebelle:"Every Pony...every Mule..."

Applebloom:"Every Stallion,Mare and Foal..."

Scootalloo:"How could we shun, how'd we forget"

All:"how could this be, this can't be how it all ends"

All:"Christmas Christmas...he was born on Christmas..

"Christmas Christmas...he was born on christmas..

Christmas Christmas...he was born on Christmas Day!"

(end song)

"I still don't know how were suposed to do it" scootaloo said. "hmmmm" they all thought for several moments. "how about we put on an awesome snow boarding show" Scootaloo coaxed "nooo" sweetiebelle and applebloom said, looking at scootaloo as if she were an idiot. "eh...it was worth a shot" Scootaloo shrugged. "Maby some sort of festival or parade?" Applebloom Suggested "I kind of like that idea" Scootaloo replied "me too" Sweetiebelle followed "but..." she trailed off "..we have festivals and parades here all the time" sweetiebelle Continued "this needs to be something specail, something that gabs everypony's attention." "well maby we should go to watch the tree in the center of town lit up tonight.." Scootaloo said "maybe that might give us an idea" "Well then we better hurry, itle be dark soon" Applebloom said as she peered out the window at the setting sun.

Sweetiebelle nodded "then let's go"


	4. Melody from Heaven

::::::::::CHAPTER 4:Melody From Heaven::::::::

that Very evening the ponies had gathered around a giant Christmas tree in the center of town, awaiting the moment when the mayor will flip the switch and set the tree aglow.

"oh i'm so exited...i could just shout!" Fluttershy said "woo hoo" the timid pegasus added.

"oh I bet the tree is going to be simply gourgous" Rarity spoke up "Tho I have to be honest,as busy as I was I wasn't originally planning on coming" she continued "but wouldn't you know it...my sewing machine broke,and I couldn't possibly get it repaired this close to the holadays."

"Same here" Applejack spoke up "It was the darndest thing...One minute we were Buckin Ice Apples,the next all the trees were frozen so hard Big Mac nearly broke his hind legs trying to buck em loose."

"maybe if SOMEPONY was keeping a closer eye on the weather,this wouldn't of happened" Applejack said as she narrowed her eyes at Rainbow Dash who just shrugged. "sorry, ive been Flying all over the place trying to keep this crazy weather under control, but I can only be in one place at a time."

"sorry Im late Girls..." Twilight Sparkle said as she trotted up to the rest of the gang with pinkie pie and spike following close behind. "I had to finish up on a report to the princess because I never got a chance to yesterday because of Sweetiebelle." "Sweetiebelle?" Rarity turned to Twilight. "what was she doing there?"

"She came to me yesterday afternoon asking me if I had any information regarding the Origins of Christmas." twilight continued "and well, I am Technically the Ponyvill Librarian."

"she Did?" Rarity gave a slight look of both confusion and interest. "where you able to find anything?"

Twilight shook her head "No...As it turns out it is Older than Equestria Itself...none of my books had any information on it." "That's too bad" Fluttershy Interjected

"you seemed to have plenty of time to make the swaying trees play music again late last night.." Rainbow dash crossed her arms.

"what?" Twilight raised her brow. "oh come on,you mean that wasn't you playing the lully music with the plants like you did with that Ursa Minor?" Rainbow Dash retorted..."not that I'm Complaining or anything" She shrugged "after I heard that I was sleeping like a filly."

"I had nothing to do with that, I thought I was the only one who had heard it, infact the very same thing happened to me" "me too"the other's said in unison.

"But if you didn't do it, Who did?" Fluttershy spoke up softly.

"Hi everyone" Sweetiebelle said as she and the other crusaders came running up tword them.

"Applebloom There ya are!" "Ive been lookin everywhere for yall Applejack tussled Applebloom's Mane "Did we miss it?" Applebloom asked. "Nope,yall are just in time"

just then the mayer walked up onto the podium to announce the lighting of the tree.

"Good evening Everypony Tonight we are here to celebrate the coming holidays of Christmas and Hearths warming by Lighting the Largest tree in Ponyvill witch represents the warm glow of our community and the glow of every one of our hearts, and all the love and deer friendships we have with one another.

so without further or due I give you the Ponyvill Christmas tree!" with that the mayor pulled back the lever as the tree started lighting up...but as soon as the tree was lit, seconds later it blew out.

"Ooohh...huh!?" everypony looked around and mumbled at eatchother as the mayor tried to get the tree to light up. "It...seems we are having a bit of a Problem with the tree"

"awwww" a loud exclamation of disapointment arose from the crowd.

"ok...thats it im bored" Rainbow dash Rolled her eyes

"that can't be it" Sweetiebelle said as she bent her head down

as everyone turned to leave Sweetiebelle tried to convince them to stay. "Im sure if we wait a little bit longer we can get the tree up and running again"

"sorry Sugar Cube, but it doesn't look like the tree will be working Anytime soon" Applejack shook her head

"there's alwase next year." Rarity said as she turned a walked away.

"but "next year" Isn't good enoff " Sweetiebelle pouted. "its like everyone's spirit of Christmas has left and gone away" she said as her eyes filled up with tears "Christmas is not just some Holiday...Its a special time of Joy and Peace for everypony" she continued "and it's this joy that gives us this spirit.." she wispered to herself "Its because of "him" we have this joy."

"why els would we have our holiday traditions, Why els would we tell our Holiday stories or sing our joyfull Holiday songs?"

"we have plenty of other Traditions thruout the year sweetiebelle" Twilight put a conforting hoov on sweetiebelle's shoulder.

"Yeah And you can sing eny time" Rainbow Dash added "You practically do it every day anyway" she said as she flew away.

"I know bu.." just then something sparked in Sweetiebelle's Mind to this her eyes shot wide open

...what did she just say? she was then taken back to what Gabriel had told her the Night before

*My child...you use you're gift every day*

"My gift!"

sweetiebelle said as she looked up apon the large podium as a bright star peered through a gap in the clouds and shined down in front of the tree.

Without missing a beat she galloped up onto the stage in front of the microphone

"Sweetiebelle what are you doing?" Twilight called out before walking up next to her.

"how could I have not seen it earlyer" Sweetiebelle continued "it was right in front of me this whole time."

"what...the Microphone?" Scootaloo interjected. "no...my special talent..." Sweetiebelle said looking up to the sky "God's purpose for me is my singing!"

"That it is child" a loud,but familiar voice called out from the sky as Gabriel descended from the clouds.

Twilight's jaw Dropped as she looked up in disbelief , she could not believe her eyes.

"And now it is time to use your gift" Gabriel announced "Rejoice and join me and my Choir to spread the Righteous joy of the Birth of our savior"

"but...almost everypony is gone,theres hardly enypony to hear it"

"Leave that to Me..." he smiled as he drew his silver trumpet and gave a loud sound of Valance and strength...a sound that drew nearly everypony in town back to the tree who gazed up in unspeakable awe at the lord's herald whome was standing atop the tree. gabriel then blew his trumpet again, this time up at the sky...and in a flash the clouds where clear and a light shined down apon Ponyvill as several other angels came came down to join Gabriel. And as the angels sung in praise to thier Lord trumpets gathered and sounded..

...and in the midst of all that was happening Sweetie bell stepped up took a deep breath and,with Gabriel and his choir following... led them all in a Heartfelt Holiday song

:::::SONG:Hark the Harold Angels Sing:::::

(with slightly altered Lyrics)

Sweetiebelle: "Hark the Harold angels siiing. Glory toooo the newborn king "

"Peace for alllll and mercy mild. Goood And Siiiners Reconciled"

"Every Pony Sing this Niiiight. Join the Triumph of the skiiiies"

"With angelic host perclaim Jesus Christ was Born this daaaay"

"HARK the harold angels siiiing. Glooory tooo the newborn King"

Everyone: "Came to uuuus both you and I. Born so none of us may die"

"Heaven hear our humble wooords. Come and Give us seecond Birth"

"Veiled in Flesh the Godhead seee. Hail the incarnate deeeeity"

"With angelic host perclaim Jesus Christ was Born this daaaay"

"HARK the harold angels siiiing..."

"gloory toooo the neeew booorn Kiiiing."

(end song)

Everyone cheered at what they had seen and heard as Gabriel Floated down and stood next to Sweetie belle before giving a loud Decree to all the ponies "Now ye all know once more of the Birth of Your Savior...the holy spirit that was once brought to your world long ago has been re awakend inside you...Let it be that no Stallion, Mare nor Foal will forget the name Of Jesus Christ, thier one and only savior...that those who believe in him shalt never perrish...but have ever lasting life" he then turned to Sweetiebelle and smiled Kindly.

"And I have you to thank young Sweetiebelle for your help as well."

"but all I did is sing...you where the ones who brought the light back to Ponyvill" Sweetiebelle said

"if it were enyone els I would agree...but you awakened your God sent gift...It was the spirit and the Heart of god that shone through you when you used it" he continued

"as i Said before...Everyone has their purpose, their blessing that god had given to them its when we use these things for those around us do we truly stand with all meaning and grace that God had Created us for to begin with."

"sometimes its only then when we can inspire and influence those around us for the better"

"Sweetie belle that was Beutifull" Rarity galloped up to Sweetiebelle and hugged her little sister.

Twilight and the rest of the gang soon followed.

"Best...song...EVER!" Rainbow Dash Exclaimed

"That was Incredible" Twilight said.

"I trust that now you will not forget what has been learned this night" Gabriel sternly, but kindly spoke.

everyone shook thier heads. "No we swear that we will keep your words and honer the birth of Christ."

"Good" Gabriel said "And Im certain you will" he then turned to Sweetiebelle "one more thing.." he Continued

"I suggest you look behind you"

"behinde m...?" Sweetiebelle was cut off when she gasped at what she saw that had happened...

apon her flank appeared two bright,Silver bells sprouting wings, surrounded by three little blue musical notes

*gasp* "yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" she jumped around in joy to this Twilight couldn't help but giggle.

"and Now I take my Leave to you Ponies, my work apon you're world is done" "goodbye Gabriel il never forget you" Sweetiebelle waved goodbye just before Gabriel returned the gesture before he flew up into the sky as he and the other angels slowly faded away into the night.

"Thank you god" Sweetiebelle smiled.

(THE END)

AUTHER"S NOTE: I hope you all injoyed my story,i guess the day after christmas will have to do (but im glad I managed to finnish this one) as Alwase, reviews Appreciated.


End file.
